Red sweet love
by Kami-samah
Summary: Once again the evil schemes of Roman Torchwick ended in a failure and just when he was on the point to stop, her assistant come to rescue him with a new special plan. Will it be enough a couple of sweets to corrupt the pure heart of a little red-hooded girl?
1. A sweet plan

«Roman… didn't your mom ever teach you to not play with fireworks in the middle of the street? They could kill people!»

«That was my intention, Red!»

«But killing people is wrong!»

«Your existence is wrong!»

Even that night Roman was on fire. This little red-hooded girl seemed to have a special attitude to stop him. It doesn't matter how hard he tried, she was always in the right place at the right moment to stop her. The only option that comes in my mind was that she was stalking us, otherwise, how would be possible that she was able to find us in a generical shop in the outskirts of Vale?

We weren't even trying to rob it, we were just buying something for dinner, but that girl had a different opinion; in fact, when we accidentaly meet her in the sweet sector, her first brilliant idea was to ask to me and Roman to get out off the store, as we were doing something wrong. We would pay that shit with the liens robbed in that place yesterday, what was the problem?

I can't understand why people can't just ignore us and let us be some normal bad guys…

Roman, obviously, refused the order and instantly started with his "evil monologue" and I have to tell you that it was pretty good as improvvisation, but not good enough to fool the little one that istantly started the chase.

After a couple of minutes we were out and let me say that it was SO hard to protect Roman and give him a way out at the same time. She was fast, but her strenght was paltry, she wasn't even a challenge for me, after all, how could she fight a mirror?

Every illusion broken shows a firework and every explosion gave me a break in her defense, a perfect combination, a piece of art that represent our strong relationship!

Oh yes, that was why i loved to work with that guy… he didn't care of bullshit like honor or respect, he cared only about our survival; because our lives were more precious than everybody else and we would pass on everyone in order to survive, even that little child!

That was our purpose, but the reality was just a little bit different, a little bit cold…

After a short fight, the sound of police sirens obliged us to a chaotical retreat, leaving the goods on the ground and our stomaches still empty.

«Stupid Red, how can she consider herself an huntress, an heroine? If she punish villains even when they are doing nothing wrong?!»

I had no i idea, but i was sure that she was a cruel girl like us, otherwise, why would she continue to stop us, instead to help us to find a way to be happy?

And in that moment a shine of genius exploded like a firework in my mind, the solution was just in front of me all the time: the only way to defeat Red was just let her destroy herself!

«What a mess… a genius like me defeat by a baby… maybe I'm loosing my touch, don't you think?»

Confused by his sentence, but even more surprised by his depressive attitude, I gave him a Neo's smile to cheer him up, shaking my head. It was not the end, but just another bad day…

«What can I do…? What we could do?! Every attempt to kill her ended in a failure! And every criminal plan, created by my cruel and evil mind, fails because of her!»

His voice was too loud, in vain i tried to close gently his mouth with my hand. Every second lead mire babbling, and more crying which would lead more cops to us!

For Roman sake, I continued to try to let him notice the situation, but he didn't stop to cry on his knees, cursing Red and her friends; but sirens were even more near and I, moved by despair, hitted his neck to let him crumble on the ground.

I was really sorry for that violence on my precious buddy, but it was the only solution to take him in a safe place.

The rubbish can wasn't probably the cleanest place to hide, but surely was the nearest one. It was all sticky and smelly and i could feel something sniff my hand. I tried with all my might to believe that it wasn't a rat and… yep, it was a rat. I screamed so hard internaly, destroying our cover to run away from that fucking monster.

«What the heck is your problem Neo?!»

Roman surely didn't notice that orrible beast so I did it for him and I let him see what was clinginmg on his trousers, pointing it from a meter of distance without caring to be seen by some stupid cops. They weren't so dirty and scary.

«What?»

He slowly lowered his head, watching that creature with a pure and innocent smile on his face, while pressed the tip of his can on its head fast as the wind and strong as butter in a sock. It hadn't a chance to survive, or that was what i guessed… i couldn't turn to see that gore and splashy show.

«Thanks you Neo for your cooperation… now i smell like a grimm!»

What is the smell of a grimm…?

«Nobody has ever smell a grimm, but i'm sure that its smell like shit!»

Roman was truly a fury and he had a point for that… I knew how much he cared about his look, but he should have cared more about his freedom in that situation! I hated when he was so unnaturally babyish!

«Gah… i have a fishbone in my hat...»

Seriously i didn't get it… why he can't be serious just one time when we run away from the danger?

«Is there some problem, my icy fellow?»

That nick started to be annoying, but i couldn't tell him… his heart could be corrupted by dark if people didn't like his nicks… or probably would just create new ones… bah, i didn't know and in that moment i didn't care.

The only thing i cared about was that Roman stopped to look at my butt…

«What's up, baby?»

What a great question! What should have to be the problem? Probably is eyes on my softy, sticky, filthy butt?

«Oh, come on… you know that it is my battery to go on after every victory...»

When Roman said things like that was truly the worst… but i loved when he did that… that stupid perv thief know how to make me feel special…

«For that reason I wll spank it for regenerate-!»

What little fashion was left on Roman's person that night now was dead in the trash can next to his home.

«Oh, come on Neo, don't be bashful… I know you would love it...»

Obviously I fucking loved it, but what a man should tell it so directly?! Roman really sucks with the art of seduction…

That way would be probably the hardest one…

-/-

After a game of guards and thieves with the cops, we finally managed to return at home. I really didn't understand why Neo got so upset for just a joke. Neither the best thief can truly understand a woman…

After opening the door and taking off my coat, i could finally relax, going to watch some shitty film on TV, while my sweet assistant massaged my shoulders…

…

While my sweet assistant massaged my shoulders…

…

While…

«NEO!»

It's incredible how disappointed she could be for a cry, she's seriously so babyish…

She stared at me intensively, while was mixing something in a bowl. Probably she was waiting an answer about the silent question "what do you want?", but in that moment for me was more important to understand what she was doing with that bowl.

«Ehm… what is that…?»

As a reply she showed me a piece of mixture, covered by scales of chocolate. Cookies? Why, for the love of liens, she would do something so sweet and cool…? She was a criminal, a true mastermind like me, that manage to take the evil and despair on the world!

Unless…

«I see! They are poisoned, right? What a cute little master of malice have on my side...»

I patted her head, but she shaked her head.

«Not poisoned.»

She noded.

«Ah! Filled with rusty screws!»

Another time, she saked her head.

«Then, what?»

She shrugged, keeping to mix that thing.

«Normal sweets?»

She noded, smiling at me.

«And… why are you cooking some biscuits?»

Fast as a ninja she drop the bowl on the table and pulled out of her pocket a black marking pen, starting to write something on her cartel.

When she showed me that, i was probably act like an idiot for the stupidity of her plan, so stupid… so genial!

"Use the cookies to take the girl."

«I see! So when we will lead her in our trap we will kill her and nothing will stop us!»

That was the time for a majestic and evil laugh like only the best villain in the history can do… I'm sorry that you couldn't hear it, but trust me… that was majestic…

She shaked her head.

«What now?!»

"Date the girl."

«Why?!»

She stared at me like the reply was obvious, but for me was wrong the initial proposal!

«Tell me, why should I date her?!»

"Why should I date her?"

«You know what i mean you non-speak cooking idiot!»

I was surely a genius to create nicknames for the people…

"Take the girl, love her and use her."

She smiled and i did the same too. For a moment i thinked that she went crazy, acting as a good person, but fortunately she was still my little liar disciple...


	2. The beauty and the brute

A couple of hours and the sweets were ready. I could feel the sublime taste of victory feed my stomach and surely I didn't want to stop now, not before seeing cute little Red cry at my feet, begging for mercy.

And then, just when she will start to need my protection… i will crush her hopes, dreams and her damn life!

But first thing first I needed to give those sweets to my victim and let her believe that it was just a fiendly gift from her nemesis.

The Neoscuits were going to be the foundation of a new alliance between good and evil…

But there was a big problem: where the heck should I find her?! I couldn't just go at Beacon and say to the teachers something like "ehy guys, don't mind me, I'm just here to deliver this to my chosen one...". They would surely matchmake me with the jail bars…

So, what to do? What could I do to reach her without actually reaching her?

…

Damn I'm such an dumbass…

«NEO!»

Popping from the back of the sofa , she gifted me another icy glance, but i didn't care much about it. She always did that, but every time, after some minutes, she would return to smile at me.

«Neo, I've decided that YOU will take these to Red.»

She pointed herself confused like a monkey. What was so difficul to understand?

«Yes… you.»

"Why?"

«Because nobody could suspect you, neither Red!»

She nodded and finally took the red box, going out,shaking slowly her hand after giving me a kiss on the left cheek.

The plan was beginnig, be prepared Red, my love will consume you!

-/-

And here I was, Neo, the delivery girl…

Obviously it wasn't enough to sell my Roman to a snotty baby, now I had to personally give her his present!

Stepping in the bullhead to reach the school I searched as always for something that could help me to blend in and in that moment I saw a cute little student with long black hair in the middle of the station. It takes just a couple of seconds and I became a student of Beacon with a flaming and sensual charm.

Hours of chorus of babbling and cries made me feel happy to reach the place, giving me the last remaining trouble: how could I identify myself?

That would be a problem, but i hoped that nobody would pay so much attention to me to ask something like…

«Ehy, baby is it hot or are you getting me on fire?»

Who could be so trashy… oh, fine, a blondie...

«Are you new here?»

Damn i needed to secure my cover, so i fastly nodded, smiling, abusing my new found charm.

«I see, no big deal, I will help you to...»

Shaking my head, i tried to convince her that it wasn't necessary. In fact I just needed to find Red so I could go back home and disappear from that place!

«Are you ok? Do you want to drink something?»

Another shake, another pray that she would leave me alone… geez this girl was so annoying…

Fortunately after a shrug she turned back, shaking an hand and joining another group near us, starting to chat with them.

That school was too big for just one cute little criminal like me. I needed someone's help , a stupid all-muscle no-brain idiot that would follow a girl just by seeing her fascinating…

…

Blondie!

Damn it, the fatigue to drive her away now was a complete waste! What could i do…? I couldn't just hope to meet her again in a random point of the school…

«Ehy, cutie, do you feel better now?»

And that was just ridiculous…

I smiled, greeting her with a nod, letting her come one more time next to me. Those packs of meat were so intrusive, but she wasn't caring so much; was it her way to seduce somebody or she just didn't realize she was acriting like a bitch?

«Ok, so… we didn't meet properly on our first encounter… let's just restart. I'm Yang.»

Nice, she was kind with me and that was progress; but, how would I present myself without talking?

She was kind, holding out her hand, waiting mine to shake it. For a moment I was unsure about showing her my problem, but then i thought that it could be just a coincidence, if she saw me in my criminal outfit; so I pointed my mouth and let her see that it didnt produce words. She staggered back suprised and ashamed for some reason: probably good girl's guilty feelings…

«I'm sorry… I didn't want to make you uncomfortable...»

I shaked my head to not let her worry, staring in her eyes, with a professional fake smile.

«So… are you new here, right?»

I hoped that she wasn't thinking it just for my height…

I nodded one more time, returnig the question with another nod.

«Yeah, I'm a freshman too. Are you from Vale?»

My neck was praying to stop, but I couldn't destroy that sparkle of friendship mirror, so I nodded once again.

«Cool! Are you here alone? Because I know somebody really special that would like to know you...»

The last part was really suspicious, so I tried to decline, but when I took a step back, she held my hands, begging me on her knees.

«No, wait! My sister has a problem with social relations… I hoped you could give her a try… please...»

I was sorry for that girl, but I hadn't enough time to waste with secondary quests. I needed to find Red and take that…

THE BOX!

Stupid blonde dumbass, she made me drop the box while taking my hands!

Now it was on the ground, still closed by the red tape, but it was unlikely that the cookies were still intact…

«What...? Oh no! I'm sorry! It was for your boy?»

It wasn't FOR my boy… it was MADE BY my boy, stupid cow!

What should I do? The plan was compromised… spoiled by a blonde bitch...


	3. Quest for Cookies!

That was the end. Our nefarious plan failed before even starting, because of a stupid blonde huntress!

She asked me to give her sister a chance…a chance… a chance torun before killing her and that fat tall bitch!

«I'm so sorry… but don't worry, my sister is the best with cookies! She will help you to cook some sweets, for your big boy...»

Her winks were so annoying and disgusting, but I had to resist the impulse to vomit, to keep holding that friendly mask. I needed to appear as a pure victim frightened for having failed her mission to take some love for her prince. So I fell on my knees and, rubbing hard my eyes, I started a tragic cry.

«E-Ehy, no no no no...stop cry, I will… eh...»

For Oum's sake, just say something or let me go!

«I will… oh, right! I'll teach you how to look perfect for your man!»

Wait, what? Why should i care… she just dragged me, without wait my response...

«Don't worry, I assure you that, with my touch, your booty will be the gift he's waiting for!»

...my booty...?

«I mean… your BEAUTY of course...»

She totally didn't mean that, I could read it on her stupid ashamed smile.

«Anyway… let's see if my sis' is free to work for us!»

Yeah, I'd like to see the next target of my daily hatred...

«She should be… I don't know… probably stalking Weiss...»

So mobbing was a genetical trait of her family, nice to know… probably i should keep them alive just to make the world even more annoying...

«Anyway… you can wait her in our dorm room. Don't mind the pussy girl on the bed, she's just a little dark.»

She couldn't be worst than that idiot, I guessed...

She leaded me to the place and I had to say it was better than I thought. It was… peculiar. It reminded me in a certain way our first home… Roman was so bad to build everything when he was a young boy…

A giggle escaped me, reaching the guide's ears, who smiled sweetly at me and giggled back satisfied.

\- / -

«And this is our base!»

I couldn't believe that I got a new friend for my sister! I'm a such a nice big sis'!

The only thing that remained to do was to introduce her to my teammates.

«Hi Blakey!»

As I supposed she was still on the bed, reading her romantic novel.

«Hi, Yang… … … and your friend?»

She took a moment to realize her presence and it didn't surprise her at all. She just took a look and then quietly turned back on her book.

Typical Blake… just… typical Blake.

«As I said:"dark"...»

«I'm not "dark". I'm just quiet.»

Wow, was faunus hearing so developed to hear a whisper from the other side of the room? It was UnBLAKEivable…. Nah, just terrible… it was FAUNtastic! Yeah, much better!

Anyway...

«C'mon, Blake… can you just stop to be boring for a moment? We have a guest!»

«I'm doing my best to not embarass her and our team.»

What did her mean with that, now?! We have a guest, Yangdamnit! We needed to give her a proprely welcome!

«You make our room look like a library...»

«have you ever been in a library?»

«Yesterday!»

«To read?»

«Nope.»

«To study?»

«Nope.»

«To learn something?»

«How to seduce a nerd?»

«You are… ah, forget it...»

«What, gourgeous? Incredible? FAUNtastic? Stop me when you want...»

«Stop it.»

Geez, she wasn't funny at all… but I knew how to cheer them up!

Comedy time!

«Ehy, Blake!»

«What's now?»

«You have to stop to read that book, it's CATegorical!»

«You're not my mom.»

«Sure, it would be FURstrating to be a kitty...»

«Okay, stop it.»

«Why?»

«You're not good with jokes.»

«Wow, you are scratching my humor...»

I can't do it even more… Blake was a tough cookie… cookie… cookie…? Oh no, the box!

The new one was staring at me with a blank stare, probably killed by a black apathy...

«Ehy, girl, what do you think abut waiting me here, while I try to find my sister?»

She was incrediblely cooperative, nodding and smiling at me. I knew that she was the chosen one for Ruby!

«Fine, I'll be right back! Just wait me here, ok?»

She nodded again and I started my research for the first friendship quest.

\- / -

That tragic commedian was finally gone and now I was lef with the kitty girl...

«Anyway, who are you? A friend of Yang? Her girlfriend?»

Wait… why did she care so much now? Just when…

«Don't misunderstand, I don't care too much about your relationship with her… but she's my friend and an idiot...»

Fair point to not believe in an accidentally friendship...

«So i want to be sure that you ARE what you meant to be...»

Doing what? She couldn't dispel my mask… my cover was perfect as always!

«First question: who are you?»

I pointed at my mouth, miming a zipper, just to make it clear...

«Are you kidding me? Do you really want to play this game…?»

Probably not so clear. I tried to tell her the truth just to let her see that I couldn't even speak a word and then she stared sorry at me, probably understanding my situation… people called it…. Empathy I guess...

«I'm sorry… I didn't want to be indelicate...»

Rolling my eyes and sighing I nodded, patting her right shoulder, just to reassure her. I was used to see the embarassment of people that have to talk with a mute person...

«Anyway, I'm Blake.»

I nodded with a smile, knowing that she wanted to know mine; but I didn't care, i was just a shadow in her room...

She walked to the improvised bunk bed on the right and took a note book from the one on the top.

The cover was black and in the center there was just a word written in white: love.

«I use this to copy the quotes that I love in the novels… So don't mind if it's half written...»

Why should I use it? I didn't wanted to chit chat with her and these pages were the only way to interact with her… so I took the notebook and i threw it on the same bed, shaking my head.

«Ehy, I'm trying my best to help you to have a normal communication...»

What an altruist hero we had here, it was unfortunate that I didn't want to have a communication with her, at all!

Hoping she stopped to be so positevely annoying, i sat on the lower bed on the left, reading messages on my scroll and keeping Roman on the loop.

\- / -

I could never look myself in the mirror in the same way after what I did… I should find Ruby to redeem myself and restore the balance of love…

…

Wow, that was so intense… it would be really cool if someone told my story in this way… anyway,

after more than half an hour of research, I saw a red-hooded head lost in a group of I had to roam the entire school to find her!

«Ehi, Sis'? Where have you been all morning? We weren't suppose to meet with the others in our room?»

She didn't care at all about my words and kept walking, banging her head. She was probably with her headphones on… someday I will crush them… I swear I will…

«Ruby!»

Closing the gap between us I grabbed her shoulder and she stopped, bouncing before turning back to me, putting down both hood and headphones.

«Yang?»

«Where have you been all morning?»

«Oh, I was helping Jaune with his homeworks… he's helpless in grimm biology...»

«I see. Anyway, i need… wait… why is he studying grimm biology? It's a first grade subject...»

«Professor Port told him that he needs a intensive recovery course for every subject...»

«Wow… i guess he will be… really JOWN?»

«No, Yang. If you spell incorrectly the word you won't get a better joke...»

«Don't tell me how to make good jokes. I'm the master of jokes! I'm… I'm...»

Damn it… purpouse for the future: improve improvvisation.

«In any case, I need you're help.»

«Tell me, Sis'!»

«I accidentaly broke a girl's gift...»

«Yang...»

«I know! I already said sorry to her...»

«And you need my help to…?»

«...cook other sweets...»

«What kind of sweets?»

«Chocolate or... cookies or… chocolate co-»

«YOU WHAT?!»

«Ehy, that's not a big deal!»

«It's a CATASTROPHE!»

«What an exageration just for some… WHY ARE YOU CRYING?!»

What the hell was her problem, i just broke some coo… oh, right: she was Ruby...

«You're a monster… you… you murdered those poor, innocent and delicious cookies!»

«Fine, fine, fine… we will give them a nice burial in the… sacred tomb in the kitchen… but, first things first, we need to cook her other cookies...»

«They were soft, even the deliciousest...»

«That isn't a real world...»

«Shut up, you murderer!»

«Ok, but, can you please, at lest, follow me?»

«Fine, but, I want you to know that i will do it only for her...»

«As you want...»

Finally I achieved my goal. It was difficult, but I did it.

Sometime she was really, REALLY, babyish...

Author's note:

Normally I get help from my friend to write with a good english level; but now I choose the, "Mamma Mia's way"...

I'm very sorry for the lack of update, but it was, and it is a not very good period in my life. Depression, Anxyiety and Doubt about me, this FF and more important ones in real life had blocked my creativity... I couldn't enter in nobody's mentality and every lines seemed stupid AF... I had this problems even now... but to respect people who believed in my work, I'm trying to just produce the next chapter... I'm still sorry for the waiting... and I hope tha you'll forgive me for my... ehm... i really suck in english... for my "bad attitude" as a writer...

Have a good day,

\- Luca (The Author)


	4. Just like me

I never thought that being a love-delivery girl would be such a pain, passing hours on a small bed, waiting for the gift that I had to present to the chef…

Anyway, everything was going as planned, even with that blondie complication. I had to take and give it back to Red and say that they were FROM my boy. Thinking about it, that was a waste, my sweets would be surely better than hers, but what could I do if her sister was such an asshole who couldn't think before acting?

Anyway it was useless crying over spilled milk, the cookies would be baked once again and soon i would achieve my goal.

«Hi, Ruby.»

Oh, speaking of the devil...

«Ehy, Blake? How are you today?»

«I'm fine, thank you...»

«And this is the victim, right?»

"Victim"... what a stupid way to describe a person in my situation… she surely never saw a TRUE victim, but don't worry my child, it's only a matter of time… well, she wouldn't see, because she would be… dead… even in my mind it sounded stupid...

«Yes, she-»

I didn't know the reason, but just seeing me, she jumped in my direction. It was impossible that she unmasked me, it was totally unnatural for a baby like her, but just for precaution… a simple side step.

It was fun to see her face crashed against the wall, but I had to control… wait, why should I? I'm just an ordinary girl after all!

So why don't giggle on her? I could seem bitchy, but I was an ordinary bitchy girl…

«I'm so sorry for my sister behaviour...»

Bumped against the wall, she stayed blocked with her legs near her head…

Someone should warn her sister that letting her wear those babe-pinky panties was a bad idea for her security, the world is full of maniacs... but, in reality, I didn't care... the more, the merrier, right?

«Ruby, where are your manners?!»

She said without even moving to help her avoid that embarassing position, watching upset Red with her arms crossed under her bosom, buffing it a bit. What a nice big sis' we had here...

«Ehm… they are with yours, Yang…?»

Wow, what an incredible reply! I'd never ever thought about anything more shrewd. Joking, there were thousand of more impactful response, but what could I excpet from a good girl...?

«Ah, they are… ehm… they…»

«Yang?»

«I have a good one, I have just to think of it...»

It was funny to see her commitment to ridicule herself even more than before...

Otherwise, I didn't know why they desired so much to listen her pathetic jokes, were they masochists?

«Yang, are you ok?»

«Yeah, why are you so worried all of sudden?»

«Because it's not from you to miss a shot to make terrible jokes...»

«It's just a bad day, ok… Blake…? No, it's totally not my day...»

It was taking too much time, Roman was waiting me, so I had to end this tomfoolery…

I poked her arm, showing a professional good-girl smile, just to remember them what they had to give me.

«Oh, right, the sweets!»

«Yeah, and as I was saying, I'm sorry for my sister...»

«Ruby, can you please return with your feet on the ground?»

The kitty's request made me notice a bewildering reality...

Did she really stayed in that position for all time?!

«Oh, right… sorry Blake...»

Rolling back like a ball, she got off the bed and instantly stood up, staring the beast in the eyes, begging for pardon.

Oh, so those were the famous hangdog eyes that Roman loved, I see…

«Anyway… Ruby will help you with the cookies and I will fix the pack.»

«And what do I do?»

Shining with an annoying big smile, right next to her friend, the blonde grabbed her hands and waited her task, ready to work.

«Sit on your bed and rest, you did enough.»

«Ehy, I'm not a baby!»

"Babies are less capricious..."

I wrote that in her face and I had to say that the gift the dark one gave to me was really usefull to have fun on blon… wait, an huntress blonde, gorgeous, irritating and that maked bad puns… she was BLONDIE!

Wow, be a nuisance for the criminal organizations was genetical in that family...

«What did you say?!»

"Do you have voices in your head?"

«You know what i'm saying!»

That you were talking with a small notebook where a small girl was writing on or...

"Shit?"

«Ehy, that's not kind! We are trying to help you!»

"THEY are helping me, you are good only to make disasters..."

Writhing the word "THEY" in uppercase and underlined, just to leave no misunderstanding to that idiot.

«Ehy, if you have to use it for this, I can take it back.»

Oh, no! The kitty joined the battle in defense of her precious treasure! Fine, I let her took it back, giggling when I saw her face bright red.

«Eh? Wait. Wha-...Ohh… what is it Blake, another comic?»

«Wait, how do you...?»

I couldn't understand, why did she blush, as she was naked in the middle of the room, just for some comic? What kind of stories read that cold kitty?

«I smell your passions...»

She smelled her hair to show that she smell it… I'm suprised… by superior stupidity of this people. So much happines and airiness in their heroic minds, pretending to be huntresses, but acting like children...

«Really and how do they smell like?»

She smiled. She fucking smiled. Obviously she should be a moron just like the others, otherwise how could she stay even only a day with those two babies…

«Wet fur...»

It was all fun, but I didn't need that… I didn't deserve that terrible commedian in my life… but I had to be "happy" to see that she just needed to charge her battery...

«You – Are – The – Worst.»

No, baby, YOU are the worst that hide behind that cold mask an amused smile, acting like a bitchy disappointed asshole.

«So… what kind of cookies could she like?»

Ironically the small red-hooded one was the one to return on the main topic...

«I don't know… chocolate ones?»

Really, stupid cat, who the hell would gift chocolate cookies?! They let you become a ball of wet and fat! As a girl you should know the dark and evil dangers of the chocolate!

…

...

But I love it… why… why Roman stopped to take me in the cute little sweets shop…? Oh right, we robbed it.

«What a great idea! Chocolate cookies are the bestestest!»

Why did she has to scream for everything she said and trot like a pony? Seriously her existance is a pain for my head...

«Fine, let's do it, then...»

So they both disappeared out of the room, leaving me alone with that sad Blondie limp on a bed, watching something on her scroll, visibly dejected.

I couldn't believe she could be so easy to trigger just by leaving her behind, even for a task stupid like this… and that face was totally MY gift...

She decided to ignore me, even when I tried to greet her. Probably she was mad for my little criticism. Oh, poor little girl, were you angry because your big sister Neo told you that you were a moron? I'm so sorry, there, let me reach… let me… why was that bed so high? Why wasn't this height illegal?!

«Are you okay, shorty?»

You son of a bitch!

...

…

Calm… keep calm Neo, there would be a place and time to kill that girl, but not here and not now. You had just to stay focused on Red. How could she fall in love with Roman if you, his loyal assistant, killed her sister? No way, you HAD TO be chill...

«Do you want to get on the bed?»

I had to keep my charm, I wasn't like that people. I could gesticulate that i was just trying some sort of athletic shit… right, who would stay right next to a baby like…

While I mimed my excuses I saw her hand in front of me, first i thought it was another stupid joke, but it was limp just like her master and unsure to stay or came back to her.

«I'm sorry for what I did and my manners...»

She sighed sadly, staring down at me, speaking with a serious and calm voice; unnatural for the Blondie I used to hear about and that I saw today.

«I am. for how I said it, but surely not for WHAT I said to you...»

Was it really her way to be sorry with people? She really sucked as good girl...

«Why are you smiling now?»

She will never now, but at least she could just… misunderstand.

Grabbing the hand I let her pull me up on the bed and I sat next to her, patting her back, showing a friendly smile, 'cause I understood her feelings and how difficult it was to be a heroine…

It was the reason because I loved to be a villan: no passion, no regrets. The easiest way to avoid nightmares was letting them become dreams…

After all, heroes were just a pathetic class of people too childish to understand how the real world went; like that girl, who couldn't do anything than trust in me, because for her I was just a victim of her action. If Roman could just see her...

«Ehy, are you here?»

Oh, she was talking at me, damn it, just an habit of villains: monolougue as priority.

Anyway I should appear interested so I nodded sorry, asking her to repeat.

«You aren't a good listener too, right?»

That giggle was a good sign, I was still on the line with her; anyway, for now, I had too really pay attention on her if I wanted to preserve that growing bond. Conquering Blondie to reach Red.

«I presented myself and Blake "showed" me, but I don't know your name yet...»

But how could I tell her mine if I hadn't the notebook anymore…? And most importantly, which name should I give her?

I could use another, totally coincidental, homonymy with an ice cream flavor!

Licking the air i held an inexistance cone, sure that she would give me a nice na...

«Strawberry?»

I shoke my head.

First strike, let's try again...

«Blackberry?»

So funny, but no...

«Lemooo...nade?»

Was it really so difficult to be just a bit creative?!

I shook my head again and again and again, after every damn stupid name. I didn't want to tell her my name, but she was tempting me with those attempts to guess it...

After an hundred of hypotesis, I let her choose how to call me and the name chosen was "EL-ICE", that was the way she spelled it…

Seriously that day couldn't be more frustrating...

Anyway, what a lucky coincidence I had! I didn't have to search Red, she found me by herself!

Thanks to Blondie I achieved my goal and I just had to give those cookies from Roman back to her...

«Here we are!»

Just in time, the hooded girl joined again the group with a red heart-shaped box, giggling happily.

«We did it! Here, it's your gift!»

Nice, and it was also fresh… what a beautiful day to be evil!

After taking it from Red's hands, I gave it back to her with a shining smile.

«Ehm… is there something wrong with the box…?»

Shaking the head I kept the press against her chest untill she grabbed the box.

«Don't you like it?»

Rolling my eyes i tapped the box and then i pointend her damn empty head.

What Should I do? Take it, go away and come back… with... another... box…?

Yeah, that should be really a BETTER idea...

«...boyfriend…?»

What? What about my boyfriend? Damn, it wasn't easy to listen to myself and other people at the same time...

I just had to focus, I could ask the kitten's notebook just to explain it; and that was what I did, but no pure eyes would convince her to leave her precious relic once again...

«Oh, come on Blake, no offense Shorty, but she's bad with the mime game...»

Yeah, TOTALLY no offense…

I sighed again, those were the only things my voice could do: produce light sounds, leaving all my thoughts sealed forever in my head...

«Wait a minute, can't you use your scroll?»

And in that moment Red pop-up on my left with that, as obvious as trivial, idea; but unfortunatelly i couldn't use it. I didn't had pockets to take it with me…

So I shook my head, patting my skirt to let them see the evidence...

«Oh, I see...»

Once again I pointed the dark one to invite her to give me back her notebook, begging her with puppy eyes.

«No, the first time, you used it just to mock my friend and now you pretend that I believe that you want to use it for another purpose?»

Fucking pussy, I just want to use it and get away from this place! Please… please…!

«C'mon Blake, she needs it...»

«And I need to protect my propreties, Yang...»

«Ok, fine, let the smart one resolve the problem...»

Saying so, the hooded one took a notebook from a desk drawer, looking the other with a superb smile, trying to mark her geniality while swaying in front of her sister.

«Fine, you get the point, now stop it.»

«Geez, so easy to tease, so easy TO GET teased?»

«Simply I don't lose my composure to make a pun...»

Blondie replied to her little sister giving a superb smirk back, while put her hands on her hips, swelling her chest to try to be, i guessed, more… solemn? I don't know they are too childish to let me full comprehend their actions...

«Have you ever had one, sis?»

«Sure, I'm a true GAL-E...»

Finger-guns, smirk 'n wink, the true art of a disco-seductor… all just for… wait, me?!

Now what's with her all of sudden?! Did she become SO desperate to have someone on her side? Didn't she have anybody else to target with her unwanted attentions?

«Yang, don't start with her too, please…»

«Are you jealous Blake…?»

Blondie was finally on fire… everything she did and said had the only purpose to tease and annoy people around her…

«Anyway, I'm sorry Blake, Ruby… but she is the only one in this room who truly like me.»

And then she holds me, tight, pressing her bouncy bosom against my left temple, almost breaking my neck. I could feel the warm of her body so clearly, so familiar… I can't remember the last time somebody hold me this way… usually I AM the one who protect, but now I was the protected one…

Wait, protected by what? What was I thinking? I don't need to be protected, I don't at all!

«What do you mean now? C'mon, Sis, we were just worried that you could...»

«"...make more trouble.", "...embarrass us."?»

«No, you are misunderstanding!»

«Then what, Ruby?!»

Blondie was literally on fire, I could feel the heat of her aura start to burn me, but, unexpectedly, it didn't hurt me, it just made me feel sad for her.

She was seriously an hero only by name, a cover for a Grimm-like girl ready to get wild. No heroism, no composure, just a feral and rough anger.

I was starting to like her, she seemed to be like me and Roman: a true evil force, sealed in a cage of orders and rules.

...

Author's note:

Normally I get help from my friend to write with a good english level; but now I choose the, "Mamma Mia's way"...

I'm very sorry for the lack of update, but it was, and it is a not very good period in my life. Depression, Anxyiety and Doubt about me, this FF and more important ones in real life had blocked my creativity... I couldn't enter in nobody's mentality and every lines seemed stupid AF... I had this problems even now... but to respect people who believed in my work, I'm trying to just produce the next chapter... I'm still sorry for the waiting... and I hope tha you'll forgive me for my... ehm... i really suck in english... for my "bad attitude" as a writer...

Have a good day,

\- Luca (The Author)


	5. Team Boobie?

So, there we were, me, held tight by Blondie, and her flaming anger. The evolutions of the events was so fast and ridiculous that I couldn't hold back the laughter.

«Why are you laughing now?»

Oh, the kitty was so serious… but how could she be so, living with a beast like Blondie? Come on, they could not be serious!

«This is not funny...»

Oh yes, Rose… it was… it was TOO funny! I felt my eyes watering and I had to clean them to not become blind.

But that laugh could seem strange, so I had to become a nice comedian to trick them.

"Her BURNING anger, got her ON FIRE!"

After reading that sentence on the first paper, Blondie turned off her heated aura and started to laugh with me, grabbing me under her right arm.

«Oh, that was a good one...»

And her bosom was good too! Damn, Roman could never give me something like that...

«Oh, nice, another one...»

«Yes, sis! I finally found another fellow for my PUNSADE!»

So, if I endured her bad jokes, I could throw myself on those pillows anytime I wanted? It was awesome!

«Anyway, now we are all fine, right? Yang calmed herself down, her friend got her cookies… can we try to restart…? I'm Ruby Rose!»

I simply nodded as a reply, leaving her hand alone, just to tease her, smirking to challenge her positive attitude; in any case, I already knew her...

«Blake.»

The other voice came from her bed... I didn't hear her steps... no wings on her back… did she teleport herself there?!

Anyway she didn't seem a danger anymore, reading a book, paying attention only to her story…

She was so strange… at first she treated me like an enemy spy and now in this way… i started to think that she was just jealous of me. Oh, i already loved those girls!

«And she is my sister, Yang...»

Presentations were SO boring… thankfully Blondie was a blonde air-headed bitch so she wouldn't care if I just "come back home" in her big softy breast.

My nape had the perfect size to be comfortable in the wide neckline of her jacket.

«Ehm… Yang…? Do you have to tell us something?»

I could feel her heart rushing against my head, her breath caress my head and her breast try desperately to evade from their cage.

«Woah, buddy… w-what are you doing?»

Why couldn't she just shut up and let me rest against that body pillow…? I was just laying against it… and… rubbing a bit… damn, those could be my drug… but like every dream, even this had to get an end…

«I'm sorry, but those belongs to me...»

She said, clearly embarassed, holding my hips to invite me to move away from her. I tried to live a little more in my dream, but her strenght was greater than mine, so, I sadly had to retreat on my previous position.

«As I was saying… The three of us and another friend are the team RWBY!»

Yeah, so intriguing, Red… I didn't even know why was I clapping, seeing her, lonely in her excitement...

«I said…!»

«Team Rwby.»

I thought she spent more energy to turn the page of her book than present her team…

Damn, she knew how to kill the mood...

Anyway it was a waste of time to continue that chit chat. I gave her the present and I tried to explain her the last thing.

"Is it a problem to recieve a gift "from a guy", made by yourself?"

«I think… it is if he's YOUR boyfriend...»

. . .

The hand collided with fury against my face, it hurted, but not as much as the giant misunderstanding I created…

I sighed and shook my head and wrote again…

"My boy = Person I truly care about..."

«So, your boyfriend…»

She blushed and I blushed more, thinking about Roman as my boy…

No, I couldn't think about it right now… first we had to kill Red to get our happy ending...

"No, a really good friend…"

«Oh, you got friendzoned?»

«YANG!»

«What, Sis? I was just curious...»

I thought she was malicious, but looking at her face I immediately saw once again the truth: she was just dumb.

I shook my head, sighing once more, staring at Red's silver eyes and trying to let her get the point.

"He has a crush on you."

Red rose once more on Red's face and I laughed, looking at her, while she babbled, trembled and hid behind her sister.

«Oh oh, Sis! You have an admirer...»

Blondie, laughing maliciously and winking at the small one, hugged her from behind, shaking her like a doll.

«So, who is it?!»

I saw her right arm flying toward my shoulder fast like a thunder, probably she wanted to add me in that hug. Nice! I literaly jumped in her body, feeling the softness of her bosom against my face.

«O-Ok, that's a bit too much foward, stop it!»

Sadly, I were forced to detach myself from it by the kitty who, with a cold glance invited me to chill.

As nothing wrong happened, I innocently inclined my head to ask her what was wrong and her only reply was just a sigh and coming back to reading.

«Anyway… that was just a big misunderstanding, right…?»

Asked even more confused Red, staring first at the box, then me.

I nodded with a smile and helped her hands to press it to her chest.

«Ehm… that's stange...»

But, suddenly, here came a new girl in the room that introduced herself with a confused and bitchy...

«What is happening here?»


	6. Just for tonight

And there she came, staring us with a cold glare, Ice Queen in all her elegance and style.

«So?!»

«E-Ehy, Weiss!»

So, that was her name…

Red as fire, the Red welcomed her friend, waving her hand shyly, holding thight the box with a embarassed smile.

«What is that?»

Asked the Queen, pointing the present, perplexed, staring at it then her.

«My little sister has an admirer!»

I didn't like to repeat myself, but Blondie was way too childish...

«An… admirer? How…? How do you...?!»

«Oh… are you envious...?»

She surely had a passion to tease people, hissing those words in her left ear, being then pushed away by the white-haired one's hand on her dumb face.

«I-I'm not!»

«So, where is the problem?»

So spoke the idol of apathy, while reading her sacred novels...

«There is no problem, at all!»

I supposed that the only problem for her was to accept that a baby like Red could have an admirer. Fortunately she was right, nobody would ever love her, not even a fake admirer.

«So, who is that "admirer"?»

«I don't know, Weiss. She came here and gave me that present...»

«That isn't...»

To save all from a long resume I pressed my forefinger on Blondie's lips, shaking my head, pointing the clock on the wall with the other one to let them all understand that I was late on my schedule. She nodded, but, before i could draw back my hand, she bit my forefinger, holding it with her teeth and lips. It didn't hurt, but it surely was strange.

«Yang, what the…? What are you doing?!»

She muffled, trying to reply to her friend, but she immediately understood that was useless, so she tried to suck it a bit more, before I sank my finger into her throat to punish her disgusting behavior.

Soon as she could, she jumped back, coughing and holding her neck.

«Yang!»

Red went immediately next to her sister, worried about seeing her hurtr and the blonde-haired one reassured her, putting an hand on her shoulder and smiling.

«What, Sis, who do you think I am?»

She said giggling, pretending to be mighty with her hands on the hips.

«Probably a pervert...»

The icy girl replied just to look like a good-manners one, passing through the family duo and sitting on the bed, taking off her high boots and laying properly on her bed.

«It has been a stressful day… I'd appreciate if you could be quiet until I'll wake up tomorrow.»

«But… it's just 3 p.m. …»

«Nice objection Ruby, but, you know, it's hard to sleep properly while a certain little girl keep talking in your ear during all the night...»

«The first time it worked...»

«So it was your fault!»

«T-That was just an experiment!»

«And tell me, why should I be the cavy?!»

«Because I wanted really be your friend… sorry Weiss...»

«Fine, you are forgiven. But I swear, if I'll listen your voice one more time during the night… I'll tell them THAT secret!»

And in that moment Red became pale, panicking and shaking her head.

«N-Nonononono! It won't happen again, I swear!»

The reaction got the rest of us confused, even the stoic one stopped reading and was now staring at Red with the others.

«What is she talking about, Ruby? Is she your girlfriend?»

Asked Blondie, laughing, patting both backs, winking to the Ice Queen, pulling her closer, smiling next to her face.

«If you aren't, too bad for you...»

I couldn't guess if the red on the Ice Queen's pale skin was anger, embarassment or a mixture of both, but I knew that the red on Blondie's face was the result of a big slap.

«Are you crazy?!»

«Ehy…. That was just a joke!»

She even had the courage to predend to be betrayed by her reaction, massaging her own cheek!

Anyway it was taking too much time… I had to come back to the base. So i poked Red's shoulder and I waved my hand with a friendly smile.

«Oh, do you already have to go…?»

She tried to convince me to stay, watching me with her puppy-eyed glare, but it was ineffective on me. Roman always used that trick to convince me to follow him at work...

I nodded and then i pointed the box, winking at her, just to let her remember the lovely value of those sweets.

-/-

«Sir, the dust has arrived at the base.»

«Perfect, my friend! Tell your buddies to start the operation as planned.»

«Yes, Sir.»

The dust was ready, we needed just to put it on the train and wait Cinder orders. All was going as planned, but I knew that Red would be surely a big complication in my schedule…

Those animals were loyal, armed, but not so good in fighting and the fight at the docks against those children proved me that they couldn't be nothing more than minions.

I had to cut out Red's threat once for all, or Cinder masterplan would end in a giant failure and i didn't want to play the part of the scapegoat!

The sun was already gone and Neo hadn't came back yet! Where the heck was my small cheeky right-hand?!

The door opened up and she entered, looking at me with a smug smile. Nice, MY plan was starting too...

«Oh, look who finally decided to come back to daddy...»

She was still wearing her disguise and I had to say that the original was way better...

«Come here and give an hug to the greatest thief of Vale!»

Hanging my cane on a chair I gave her a big smile, trying to hug her as welcome, but what I get was just a crushing sound and nothing but air between my arms.

Sometimes I hate her semblance...

«Ok, what's up Neo?»

She just passed over me and closed the door of the bathroom behind her. I didn't get why she was acting that way, but I needed to know if everything was alright; so, i started knocking at the door.

«Ehy, Neo… are you ok? Did you have problem during the delivery?»

No reply.

«Did you handed it, right?»

Still no reply.

«Is it in her damn hands, right?!»

I was becoming even more nervous, but then I remembered that she couldn't speak.

Right.

«Ok, sorry Neo, but I need to know if every piece of the operation is in the right place… so, come on, get out of that bathroom and...»

And then I heard the flush, understanding that probably she wasn't hiding in, but USING it…

Right.

Then she got out, staring at me with a cold glance.

«Ok, fine. I'm the greatest mind in masterplans, but probably not the best in women's behavior!»

She nodded, lecturing me, and I had to accept it in order to speak with a normal, not crabbed, woman.

«So, how did it go?»

She nodded again and winked, showing me an "ok" with her fingers.

«Fine, tell me more, was she suspicious?»

She shaked her head with a smug face.

«That's why I trust only in you, my little devil!»

My heart was on fire, because the hardest part on the plan was completed! Now I only had to pretend to be sorry for my past bad actions and let her believe that I truly loved her.

Easy like take babies from a candy store… no, wait… was it right?

I was so excited that my hand, totally casually, dropped on her softy back and her tiny touchy one crushed with passion my cheek.

«Come on, Neo… you had tricked Red, the victory is near! We can celebrate a bit...»

I liked her bicromatic style, but I loved even more when the colors on her face became three: pink, brown and red.

The hesitations were brief and, fast as wind, her hand grabbed my hair to pull me next to her face, staring into my eyes with a thin malicious smile.

«It's just for tonight, right…?»

She "said" those words all the time, but every time was never the last one; so we kept to play this game because, when she thought to have control, she became more passionate and I love wild rides…

Just a nod and her lips were against mine, pressing each other with a vicious passion, while our toungues fought inside her. I waited months for that moment, so I had to prevail in this battle; but I also had to admit that I missed that wet warm of her mouth for so long...

My mastery in stealing of my hands were pretty usefull in those situations: just one touch, passing over her small booty, because of her damn one-piece dress. Something pulled, something was pulled, the sad life of a woman with a fancy dress.

I licked her tears and slapped her face with her bra satisfied by my art, looking at her blushing, while she rubbed her bosom to search it, but the one in my hand was truly hers. Too bad for her...

«So… can we start…?»

And then, with a mutual grin, we started the dances.


	7. Love and War

A guy confessed to me…

Well, a girl did it for him but... a guy CONFESSED to ME!

It was the first time someone noticed me in THAT way…

I didn't know what to do and what to think…

My face was blushing and my heart rushing!

And now what to do? Should I reply or…

«...Ruby?!»

Yang's voice made me jump and return to reality.

It seemed that Weiss wasn't so happy as me and Yang…

«Ruby Rose, as your friend, it's my obligation to let you know that a blind date is the worst thing you could do in your situation.»

«Come on, Weiss, don't be so cold… do you need someone to warm you too…?»

«No, I don't!»

Stressing every word, Weiss tried her best to get out from Yang's arms, but she was too, ehm… talented in blocking people with her bear hugs...

«Let me go, now!»

«I'll do, when you'll chill out, Weiss...»

Yang's grasp became a bit tighter, while she lifted her up.

«You're hurting me, idiot!»

«Friendship is built on martyrs!»

Her humor was getting worse…

I was sure that she'd never kill her… voluntarily….

Anyway, I needed to process what just happened…

So, a girl came here because Yang broke her "Valentine"'s box and we had to gave her another hand-made one; then she "told" us that it was for me from a guy that liked me…

It all made sense, except one thing… the most important…

Why?

Why someone should love me, instead of my cooler friends or Yang…? What do I have so special…? I'm small, with a small chest and zero charisma… then, why…?

Could it be just a prank?

Yes, it had to be so…

But…

What if wasn't it?

The thought started to warm my heart, melting slowly my anxiety and leaving a warming heat.

«...RUBY?!»

Oh, right, Weiss.

«Yang, please… can you put her down…?»

«Uff… you're both so boring, Sis...»

«Anyway… that's strange...»

«What is strang?»

«This...»

I said, showing her the box.

«That is love...»

Yang's affectionate hug was even more warm than love, tight, cozy… almost maternal...

«And what do you know about "love" ?»

«What do you mean by that, Weiss?»

«Nothing, I only supposed that a girl with your manners couldn't be really helpful in that situation, unless it is a "bad guy"...»

«Sorry if I don't like your girly fashion boys!»

«"Well-mannered" doesnt mean… why I'm wasting my time...»

«Girls, enough!»

Why people in my team had always to fight for nonsense…?

«She started.» «It's your sister fault.»

«Why do you have to fight all the time? We are a team, we are friends!»

«Well… I could have… exaggerated a bit...»

«Yeah, me too...»

«Fine, and now…?»

It's easy, Weiss, friendship hug! A jump on Yang, a pull to you and...

«Blake, come here and join us!»

«...Fine.»

Nothing more that a hinted smile, but I appreciated the try.

Then, after she joined us, we were once again Team RWBY.

«So, what do we do now?»

«We could try to find my Sis admirer...»

So said Yang, but neither she nor Weiss decided to make the first move to end that hug. I think because Yang enjoyed Weiss under her chin and Weiss was... too closed between her and Blake.

«But, how? He could be anybody...»

With a smug giggle Yang shook her head, pointing a box next to the door.

«The short lady, forgot a clue...»

«The first box!»

Faster than wind i grabbed it looking for a name, but i found nothing more than a rose and a "your beloved R."

«So, who is he?!»

«Sorry, Yang, but it's just an "R."...»

«Damn… it will be so hard...»

«Yang...»

«What is it, Weiss…?»

She waited a moment, just to canalize her inner peace, before patting her shoulder with a smile.

«Do you know… someone whose name start with R?»

«Well… in this school just Russel from team CRDL and Ren...»

«I don't think he's Ren… he could have thousand of occasions and we never saw that girl with him...»

Detective Weiss on duty...

«...and a member of that bunch of idiots doesn't deserve a pure girl like Ruby...»

«But… if it is...»

«He is not.»

«Fine...»

I guessed she just didn't wanted a CRDL member in the room...

«Then, who could he be…?»

Yang was right, except Ren and that guy we didn't know another guy in the school with that name, so he could be anybody...

«So we're back to square...»

A guy liked me… but I didn't know nothing more than the first letter of his name…

"R."

The more I looked at it… the more I liked that small letter…

\- / -

Would it be enough a letter? I knew I couldn't write "Roman Torchwick" on it; but how could she knew that "R." stood for "Roman" insted of, who knows, "Robert" or "Red"… she could also thought that it stood for "Ruby" and that it was just a bad-tasted prank...

I'd have liked to have a report of the operation, but Neo was already sleeping, it has been an intense night and she deserved to rest…

She deserved it…

Did I deserved it too…?

I joined this war to protect her, to make this world a safer place for both of us.

She promised it as a payment for our services, because we were the best thieves in the country. Zero witnesses, zero failures, since that damn day...

It's ridiculous how just a child can ruin the life of a person!

Thanks Red! Really many thanks to let me and my loyal right-hand look like incompetent fools!

The moans of Neo revealed that I was unconsciously grasping her hair.

«Sorry, Neo… I need to get some air...»

After leaving Neo gently on her pillow and tucked her in, I went to the window just to take my mind off my nightmares.

She would come soon and I won't give her good news…

Untill Red lived, I couldn't hope nothing more than her pity for our failures…

Untill Red lived, we would never find peace…

Untill Red lived, we would keep walking on the edge...


	8. Wait, what?

Damn, I'd never thought that a guessing game could be so difficult…

"R."

That guy wrote that he was my "beloved"… but how could I accept his love if I didn't know him…?

I passed hours looking at the original box, trying to search something, even an hair or something that could help me to find a clue of who he was…

I knew I could seem childish, but… I needed to know that it was true...

«Ehy, Ruby, can you come back from Dreamland and help us?»

«Yes… sorry, Yang...»

«What's up now…?»

«We will find him, right…?»

«Sure!»

Not even my bed was a safe place from Yang's invasive attentions...

«Don't worry Ruby, your Big Sis will catch him for you...»

Using me as a pillow, she laid next to me, hugging me tight and kissing my forehead.

«We'll never let you fight this alone...»

"Fight"… what a strange way to call it… but her wink left me with the suspect she was just joking...

«Thanks, Yang...»

Accepting the hug, I cuddled up in her arm, letting her heat warm me…

\- / -

It was cold… entering the house by the window was the worst idea I could ever had… as sleeping on a old stinky sofa to not wake up Neo…

I could feel my blood and bones freeze while my body still refused to get up and at least close the courtains…

I hated cold mornings…

Thankfully a warm heat reached my skin, helping me to stand it…

«Good morning, Roman...»

A familiar voice reached my ears, who was she?

«How is going our schedule?»

The schedule… yeah… wait.

THE SCHEDULE?!

As fast as I could, I got up just to see Her next to me, with her predator smile litted by her flaming eyes.

«Just because I knew it was unexpected, I'll pass on your… questionable attitude...»

Not my fault if she came at… it was noon?!

«Ehy, I'm sorry, we had a little fun last night and...»

«What about the dust?»

«Right…»

Happy to see that she got her priorities set right, even in front of an… uninhibited man...

«Red and her bunch of friends are making it harder than usual, but I'm working on it...»

«I hope so… you know I hate to wait...»

«And so do I, boss...»

I hated that pressure, but I knew she wasn't normal… she had more than just a semblance…

So I had to be quiet and play her game...

«Anyway I'm here because I need you take something for me…»

«What is it now…?»

«A new toy from Atlas...»

«Again?»

«Not a Bullhead, something more… special...»

«Special as you or...»

«It depends… how much am I special…?»

Her pressure was equal only to her sensuality…

She gived off passion just by breathing and I knew that it was on purpose, just to tighten more the leash on me...

«Incredibly so...»

«Honored for your… valutation...»

She could laugh on me as much she wanted, as long as she left...

There are no curves that matters against her annoying arrogance…

«Anyway, it's the new Paladin imported in Vale for Atlas's demonstrations of "evolution"...»

«Just steal a big robot from Atlas's hands when we allerted them so much just now? What an easy task I say...»

...Ironically.

«I believe in your fame, Roman…»

Replied with a threat hidden by a smile and a caress.

«You're in good hands!»

And after the last decieving touch, she left as she came…

When she was gone, I felt my leg collapse, leaving me sat on the sofa, thinking of nothing, desiring nothing but to stop…

Stealing a Paladin isn't easy as it could seem, damn it…

The door opened and Neo came in. She pointed my belly to invite me to get dressed, but I hadn't the strengh to even get up…

«Can you take my clothes for me…?»

She groaned, probably thinking that it was just laziness, but she did it and while I slowly got dressed she kissed my cheek and hugged my back…

«Did you heard it, right…?»

She nodded, grinding slowly her forehead behind my head.

«This is the life we choose, right...?»

I laughed on it, but we both knew that it wasn't a real choice… in this world where only the fittest survived we had to decide if stay in our misery or play with the sharks...

«So… any ideas of how to take it and get away?»

She nodded once again and a new mysterious blonde girl got past me.

Oh, I loved her semblance…

\- / -

It was already morning and we still didn't find out any clue about the mysterious "R."…

«Could it really be… just a prank…?»

What if that guy didn't exist and she was just making fun of us…? Or just… making fun of me...

Besides, I probably deserved it…

«No no no, Ruby! We'll find him, I promise!»

If that was the case... my friends were wandering around just for my whims...

«Ruby...»

Why did it happen to me…? Why did my first declaration of love had to be a fake, a stupid joke?!

«Ruby!»

I jumped, hearing Yang's yell and seeing her nervous face right in front of mine made me feel worst...

«Sor-...»

«No, you have to stop it.»

«Stop... what…?»

«To be a damn ball of insecurities! You have a guy who could kinda be into you! You have to fight or he will go away!»

Yang, I cou…

No, she was right… I had to keep going on…

It could be a joke, but what if it was true? What if he was waiting for me?

I had to find him and give him back my-...

«Ehy, Ruby, I found her!»

Weiss! N-No, i meant, my love!

Damn, it was so difficult to think and pay attention to people…

Anyway, out of aura, I ran to Weiss and when I arrived I was startled…

She had also the same appearence of the first time, but there was something… different...

She was talller and more… majestic...

«Do you need something…?»

She kind of knocked the wind out of me with her eyes, there was so intense and…

What did I was thinking? I was searching her for anotther reas…

Wait... why did she speak now?


	9. End of the line

After a first moment of confusion, I shook my head and looking back at her, tried to focus on every aspect of her figure. She was so similar to the girl of this morning, and yet so different...

Her charm, her posture, every non-physical aspect of her persona was different, so…

«Did we met before…?»

Weiss looked at me as she was looking at an idiot, but I knew why I had to ask it.

«I don't think so, why do you ask?»

She replied gently with a soft smile, tilting her head, putting the left hand on her flank.

«Oh, I'm sorry… It's just that you look like a girl we met this morning...»

«A girl that looks like me, you say…? Well, that's strange...»

«That's what I tought! She came in our dorm to give a gift from his friend… Mister "R."… but she didn't… ehm… she didn't gave us any clue to understand who was this "R."...»

«Why don't you try to ask to teachers if they know who is this mistery girl?»

Brilliant idea! I could try to ask Professor Ozpin if he knew that girl. He is the headmaster, he HAD TO know her… at least I hoped so...

«Is everything okay here?»

The sudden voice on my right made me jump in fear. Taking a step back I saw a couple of guys coming at us, probably this girl's friends…

«Yes, it was just a misunderstanding...»

Thankfully, she instantly made clear the situation...

«I'm sorry to have bothered you...»

«No problem, anyway I'm Cinder...»

Probably to lessen the tension, she extended her hand to me.

«I'm… Ruby…»

Her voice was like music and when I hold her hand I felt how soft her skin was… she shook it slowly, without taking her only visible eye away from mine.

«Yeah, whatever, Cinder, we have to go.»

The girl of the duo got closer to her friend, worried, probably because they were in a hurry.

«Right, sorry, Ruby, but it's a busy day today… I hope to see you again...»

«Me too, Cinder!»

After those salutations, they left, leaving me once again with my team alone.

«Nice, so we have to deal with a morphing?»

«It could be just a coincidence…? I guess…?»

Yep, a really accurated coincidence...

«No problem, Sis. Let's go to talk with Professor Ozpin and find the culprit!»

Yang smashed her right punch against the other hand like a "bad girl", staring me, waiting probably a reply.

«Sure, Yang! Let's find the culprit!»

And, with the power of our newfound determination, we started the hunt!

-/-

And, with the power of despair, we started the hunt…

The target was huge and heavy, so we couldn't just pick it up and take it away below their atlesian eyes…

It was a Paladin, we had to rob a Oum damn giant robot!

And the worst part was that it was kept in an hangar outside Vale, patrolled by atlesian militia…

Everybody knew that the atlesian soldiers are the better trained in all Remnant, but most people forgot that the most of them are still human...

«Neo, we'll use the "girly way"...»

She looked at me perplexed about my decision and… yeah, I knew these soldiers could be a little stoic, but... that plan never failed until now, so why not give it a try?

«All you have to do is go in, and clean the way for me…»

Just a sigh from Neo and the operation started.

It was midnight and we had probably a couple of hours before the shift change, so we had to be fast and precise…

«Ok, Neo… well, let me say that, even dressing in that shitting uniform, you're beautiful...»

Flattering your own partners in crime is always the best way to get an efficent job!

So… should I had to compliment myself too? Of course not, a genius like me didn't need moral supp-...

And in that moment I regretted that thought. When Neo's soft and wet lips took me once again behind the wall where we were hiding, before stepping back and giving me a smile, encouraging me.

«Fine… let's get this job done.»

Just a moment to prepare herself and Neo was ready to be an atlesian soldier who patrolled the area and the best part? I had to stay safe for all time! Neo was surely a bless for my affairs…

«Remember Neo, get in and take the Paladin to me.»

After the last nod she stepped out and started her job with her slow, malicious, sensual…

. . .

Oumdamn it, Roman, concentration!

\- / -

One-two step, one-two step, one-two step…

It wasn't difficult enter in a soldier mind: be stoic, be proud, fun was worthless, fun was the enemy. The only important thing was believe that we were the nation with the better security level and no disguised girl can enter in the base, wink to a guard and...

«Who are you soldier?»

I hoped that a wink and a little view on my chest would woke up his frustrated dick, but that hope seemed to be worthless… it didn't work and now I was in front of a suspicious man tall twice my size...

Nice luck, Neo...

I shook my head, pointing my throat.

«What?»

Was he stupid? I pointed it once again, trying to let him understand that i couldn't talk.

«It's impossible that Atlas hired a disabled person, who are you?»

Stupid and fanatic, what a nice combo…anyway, I thought I could work on him…

I shook slowly my head, looking at him serious and strong.

«Eh?»

Fast and quiet I grabbed his thumb and twisted it, leaving him cry on his knees. It was pathetic to watch a huge, muscly man punished by a little girl.

«Fine, fine, equality!»

That sarcasm obliged me to overstate the situation letting my boot kiss his cheek.

The more he apologized the more I punished him. It was kind of funny, but obviously his crying attracted more guards.

«What's happening here?!»

Shouted another man, probably a captain or similar, followed by a couple of soldiers.

Shaking my head I grabbed my breast, then pointing at him trying to let them believe that he molested me.

«Can you stop play the mime game and answer me, soldier?»

I hate my life…

I tried to let him understand that I was mute and when I did it he still didn't truly believed me...

«I don't know if you are serious or if you are just playing with me, but first of all I order you to refind your composure!»

I didn't know why, but my body moved by itself...

«We are in a foreign country and what we DON'T need is to become the laughing stock of Atlas just because of two undisciplined soldiers!»

Geez, that old man was so serious about this honor bullshit...

«I-I'm sorry, captain. I...»

«Close your mouth, soldier. If what your comrade is saying is true, your return in Atlas won't be a field trip.»

He just nodded and took a step back.

«Speaking of you, lady… I have never seen your face in my battalion. May I see your ID?»

Just a little more Aura…

With a smile I took out of my pocket a card, that figured me as a rookie from Vale.

«A girl from Vale, in the army of Atlas?»

More Aura...

I showed him my "identity card" as an "atlesian".

«Atlesian people who move out from Atlas… what a shame… you are lucky rookie...»

And as nothing happened, the man with his retinue resumed walking on their route…

Social discrimination and racism, totally an anti-Atlas propaganda… sure...

«Ah, lady! You tried to fu-!»

I had enough of those bastards... I needed to find a way to reach the paladin and this idiot now under my boots was my key...

«T-The superior will hear about that!»

With a cut-throat motion and a smug smile I helped him to understand to not try this childish bullshit with me.

«Y-You can't be a soldier...»

I shook again my head, giggling silently and sitting on his back. It was a pain for my back with all his rock-like muscles… stupid jocks...

«Get up, now!»

My weight wasn't surely enough to block him on the ground, but probably a punch on the cervical nerves would help me to bring him down once again. And growling and cursing, he finally chilled out.

«Fine, you win, you are a soldier...»

Again, that sarcasm was so annoying… at least torturing him was a nice way to pass the time...

Besides, those dumbass thought that was fine to laugh on a little Valerian... fine then, it was time to have some fun...

"From where?"

That question wrote himself in front of his eyes.

«What sorcery is… wait, are you an huntre-?!»

Before he finished the sentence, I punched his face, inviting him to not end it with a smile.

«Fine...»

"I need your help."

«For what?»

"I have to find a Paladin."

«You wha-?!»

Second punch… geez, it would be easier to train a dog...

«Why?»

"It's not your business."

«It is.»

Look how much serious he was now… come on, dummy, you couldn't pretend to be a guard in that situation. You were more just a mere tool in my hands...

"Don't try to play the part while a small girl uses you as a human sofa."

«Wich girl could use the ground as a sign?»

What a strange scale of values...

"The girl who'll get the paladin?"

«What if I call the guards?»

"You'd die before you try to do it."

This was a bluff, but the fact he still was on the ground meant that probably he believed in my words...

«Fine, but tell me… what I get if I help you…?»

People were very fast to change their minds when their lives were in danger… but, oddly, that didn't seem the case...

"Your life?"

«Sure… as I could stil have one when the General will find out that it was all my fault...»

"Sad to be you..."

Sorry, but I wasn't payed to feel compassion and I was obliged only to my Roman.

«You are not a soldier...»

"You're right, I'm just a woman."

For his "whateveritwas" was normal that a Valerian woman was abused by Atlesian soldier, so why should I care if I could destroy his dignity? Nobody was around, nobody would know...

«I-I'm sorry for what I say...»

"You aren't."

«I swear I am.»

He stopped to resist, just laying on the ground, staring the ground with his arms under his chin.

«Can we at least walk? You will be less suspicious...»

I wasn't sure if trust him, but if another guard saw us I would have had even more problems. So I nodded and getting up I allowed him to do the same.

«Nice, so… do you need a Paladin, right?»

It would have been a waste to keep using my semblance to reply to him now, so I stomped the ground to take the attention of that monkey that kept to stare it.

«Mh?»

I simply nodded, hoping to do the right choice trusting him.

«Ok, follow me, then...»

Too compliant for my taste...

«What are you? A thief? A terrorist?»

There were cameras in every angle, did he really thought that I would reply to something like that, inside an Atlesian Military base?

The only reply I gave him was a… the signs!

I completely forgot about the cameras… damn... !

«There's no problem for me...»

That was probably the reason why he acted this way… he knew that his friends saw the signs and wanted to take me in a trap. Nice try, but I'm simply too smart for you...

So I stopped and he did the same, staring at me.

«What's now?»

I gave him a smirk, but his face crushed my theories: it was dark and blank. I saw that expression only one time in my life, it was true despair...

«You want the Paladin, right? Just follow me...»

Saying it, he turned back on his route. What was wrong with that guy…?

Screw it, I didn't had time to help a broken boy. He said he could take me to the Paladin, so he will take me to the Paladin!

\- / -

Nearly an hour passed, where the heck was Neo? I couldn't wait here forever… those chatterboxes will notice me sooner or later…

First of all I had to change hiding spot...

«What are you doing here?»

Damn, Roman, too slow…

I just as slowly put my hands up. She was behind me and surely armed...

Nice job, getting caught by a woman, was it a trend? Cinder, Red, that witch…

I know to be very attractive, but could it be a fan just once?

«I-I was lost in the woods nearby and I was...»

«Roman Torchwick...»

Not the kind of fan I liked, but still a fan...

«Finally I've found you...»

The sound was pure, but it seemed as she was drawing a sword… if she wasn't an huntress, surely she was a very old-fashioned lady.

«Happy to be of your interest, sweetheart...»

«It has been years since our last meeting...»

«Could I turn back to recognize you, princess?»

She was happily angry to see me, but just the voice didn't help to recognize her...

«Sure… you have to see the face of your executioner...»

«My… wait…»

In the whole world just an idiot called herself my "executioner"...

«Marceline…?»

«It is just Celine…»

«Pardonne-moi...»

I remembered her, she was just a rookie when I didn't meet Neo yet. It was in… Shiva, i guess? I don't know, cold places are all the same in Atlas…

«Do you think you can play with me like that even in this situation, you little…?!»

«If you say that, you will lose your composure, buttine...»

«B-Buttine?!»

A step back, she could be a soldier, but she still is a girl...

«I'm sorry but the only thing I can remember of you is your booty under my hand being spanked untill...»

Suddenly something metal, probably the hilt of her sword, hit my back, letting me fall on the ground. It was a pain but better than get arrested by an atlesian kid… I just needed more time…

Damn neo, hurry up!

\- / -

We passed over three guards and nobody said anything… it was strange...

He stopped to wait me and positioning next to me, he started to whisper, looking in front of him as we were talking normally.

«The cameras were off due to maintenance… They haven't seen anything there, but here we are in a death zone, so follow me without objection...»

I nodded with a smile, the eyes of Atlas were upon us, we had to be careful and play the good friends' part.

After around forty minutes the hangar's entrance was in front of us at the end of a long hallway, but in front of the huge door there were two girls. They weren't visibly strong, but we couldn't take them down and go in without alerting the base…

«Let me work them...»

Sigghing I let him start the dance.

He walked towards them and they blocked him, probably saying that he didn't have permission to pass or something, but instead of obeying the command, he kept walking untill he was in front of the taller of the duo. She was tall also as blondie, but next to that guy she seemed a kid as Red…

The group started to talk, but after just a couple of minutes, the guards were eating out of his hands. And everytime he nodded, they nodded back with a smile.

It took five minutes and we were in...

«It's been pretty easy...»

His mood was changed, now he was more energetic and… Blondie…

A talent like this was wasted in the Atlas army…

«I have to admit it… the first time you hitted me I thought you were a decent fighter, but now I know that you're nothing more than a brawler...»

Opening slowly his arms, he turned back to me with a smug smile, holding strongly the air with his bare hands.

«I'm sorry it started the way it did, but… you are a thief, so you know how it works: no emphaty, no regret, no compassion.»

In that moment the beacon of the hangar focused all on me, blinding my eyes with their intense light.

«You will be the ladder for my ascension!»

His evil and pathetic laugh were suddenly stroke by a new alarm:

\- ALARM: DETECTED ROMAN TORCHWICK INSIDE THE BASE -

\- / -

«How much time do I have to tell you that I haven't time for your stupid revenge?!»

Damn, she was so persistent… just as Red! Oh, they could be nice friends…

Her skill with the sword was surely improved, as her chest. I remember when it was flat as a shield and the only consolation was her round and softy booty; but now it growed up and seemed more like Red's kitty. Now I could grab it!

«Can you stop to watch my bosom for just a second?!»

The more she got angry, the easier it became to dodge and parry her attacks. She was a woman, but still immature…

«I'd do it if you would be a challenge...»

She roared feral speeding up her charge, her swings was fast and the thin blade of her vow were difficult to see with just the light of some beacons from the roof of the base...

«You are get pretty stronger, maybe this time your butt will be spanked for just an hour...»

«Do you think so?»

She stopped her attack with a soft smile, winking at me with the only eye visible by her long silver bangs, while the alarm of the base started to ring.

«End of the line, Roman Torchwick...»

Fine, the game is over, now I had to go serious, Neo was still in a base fill of alerted guards… I had to go inside and take her back.

It was time to load the guns and be more… pyrotechnic.

«You're right...end of the line.»


	10. Cops and Robbers

The atlesian army would be here in no time...

This had to end now.

The final dance with Buttline.

Both armed and ready, we looked at each other's eye. She was so concentrated and serious that I could feel the murderous intent hiding behind her grin.

As she made a step towards me, I felt my body shuddering for a second, before regaining my composure.

«You are shaking, Torchwick...»

Her glance was intense, her posture perfectly balanced and her hand moved her weapon as a conductor's wand.

«Free to call me daddy.»

She was surely well trained and I couldn't even dream to win a regular duel against her, so the only way to finish fast that fight was in the Roman's way: cheating. I just needed to break her focus on me, for just a couple of seconds.

Just a couple of seconds...

«You can't imagine how much I waited this moment...»

«Your life has to be so empty, chubby butt...»

Lifting up her vow in position, she kept smiling at me and, with a fast lunge, she tried to close the gap between us. A direct attack, so easy to-

«Worthless...»

It was fast.

So fast that the only thing I could see was the after-image i was trying to block.

In a split second she stepped back to made me miss and then hitted my chest with a second lunge.

«You little…!»

The last time I saw her, she barely knew how to move a sword and now this…

It hurted a little, but thankfully Aura saved me once again. What a miracle of nature...

«Years of training just to kill you...»

If that was true, I was so proud to have grown unintentionally a nice cheater as she was now and…

Look! What a cute psycho smile she was wearing just for me!

Her attacks were fast and focused, but also predictable, using always the same strategy. Was she trying to train me? Would I get a cookie after that battle?

. . .

Nice, now I was getting hungry.

Jumping back and foward at the rythm of her screams, she laughed in pure malice, as a kid that played some sort of videogame, and it was so adorable…but, unfortunately, I had to rescue my assistant so I couldn't play with her anymore.

«What's wrong, Torchwick? My back isn't attractive anymore…?»

Damn if it wasn't. I left her as a kid and now she was a big kid, so, before leaving, I had the responsability to test how she grew up. And so, when she charge with ANOTHER lunge, I just twirled to let her pass on my right side and, with a swift and passionate slap I let her buttock dance for me.

Even under the uniform it was round, soft, a true satisfaction for the hand.

«I'd love to deepen our relationship, Buttline, but my girl needs me...»

«How...»

Holding her hurting back, looking slowly at the ground, her face became darker as much as the glare at me.

«How dare you…?»

Oh, the girl was getting angry…

That was the perfect moment to run away!

«How dare you do that?!»

With a jump she was in front of me, charging with a lunge. Was she an incursor rookie?!

Following her moves with a second of delay, I jumped back in order to get a better gap between us; our hands moved quickly, hers to pierce me and mine to let the ground under her feet blow up.

-/-

The alarm ringed in my ears like a scream, so loud that I felt as my brain ripped itself in half. It was probably placed in the hangar to alert the soldiers guarding the paladins; and he had to know that it was there...

The lights of the beacons were so bright that they were blinding me, leaving me deep in the white with just the shape of that bastard in front of me.

He was laughing at me. I couldn't hear him, but i was sure that his disgusting smile was meant to make fun of me, kneeled before him with my hand blocked in front of my face to cover my eyes from that damn light. He said something that I couldn't hear and then he vanished in the brightness, leaving me too confused to follow him.

Suddenly I heard a new noise, something more mechanical as… a Paladin!

I couldn't be sure, but we were in the hangar and that guy was an idiot, so he surely could think that it would have been a good idea to fight with a big robot in a closed space.

Just to be sure, I closed my eyes and tapped my left ear, laying on the ground faster as I could to ear the vibrations of the ground. In the movies it always worked.

Thankfully, it worked even in real life and I could feel the heavy stomps of that machine coming towards me. When he was next to me, I could see it: a Paladin, a giant robot produced by the more advanced military industries of Atlas…

It was so huge enough to cover me from the topfloor's beacons and so shiny to force the soldiers to turn of the lights.

Now I could see at least something more than white… yeah, for example… fog.

My eyes needed a moment to recover and, when they did, I finally saw the Paladin and it was pointing its guns at me.

Lifting up one of his robotic arms and turning on the right, he shooted at the alarm, breaking it.

Finally there was silence, but I could still feel my ears ringing…

«Finally, that was so annoying...»

His voice was amplified by some sort of stereo on the Paladin, echoing like a thunder in the empty hangar; also my first impression about that guy was right: he was an idiot. With his theatrical entrance he ruined every soldier's attempt to corner me...

«You know, kid? I always wanted to drive this big toy…»

It slowly turned back to me, with its weapons armed and ready. It was very big and well-armored, I understood the reason why the boss wanted it so much...

If we could find a way to produce them, we would be invincible...

«...but the commander always said to me that I wasn't ready, that I needed a driving license...»

To get a license, he had to get a brain first...

«Look at me now! I'm finally on a Paladin! A Oumdamn Paladin!»

I clapped to let him feel my, totally true, joy for him and with a smile I started to activate once more my aura.

«I'm sure that the commander will disapprove my actions... but after I'll kill you and Torchwick, I'll be the hero of this base and no one, not a single bastard in this pathetic bunch of junk and science will stop me from getting what is mine!»

A metallic noise made me clear that he was ready to shoot and that it was my only and last occasion to survive, so I had to focus and...

«Goodbye!»

...Vanish!

The gun fired and destroyed the illusion, spreading fragments of cement and marble all around and partially covering my hair and back with dust.

«Don't you dare to run away from me, bitch!»

Despite being invisible I couldn't be untraceable by its motion sensors…

«Where are you? C'mon, don't be shy… I just want to blow you apart!»

He was a dumb psychopath on a giant robot that could trace me and kill me with one shot and my aura was quickly running out; I had to get out of there, but the door was too obvious as a way out and my semblance couldn't make me totally invisible! It was a stalemate that would let him win in the long run…

«Ehy guys… I'm Commander Menes. In order to prevent victims in this area… I order you to evacuate the hangar… I don't want corpses on my conscience...»

He knew that I had a semblance, but he shouldn't know what it did, so I had to be smart and trick him to bring that Paladin to Roman...

Fortunately, the soldiers were atlesians, people who couldn't accept an insubordination act like that so easily. Pointing their guns towards the Paladin, they ordered him to get out of it immediately.

«Are you jocking, right? We have Roman Torchick's bitch in here and you want to let her leave, blocking me? No way...»

Another order, another refusal.

It was fun to see atlesian soldiers having military arguments, but I couldn't take it anymore, he had to get out!

The third warning convinced him that it wasn't a good idea being an enemy of Atlas to become a real commander.

«Fine, morons! I get out with my hands up… I will be happy to see you all executed by a firing squad when those guys will run away thanks to you!»

My aura was at its limit and the door so close, but I had to take that paladin or Roman would be…

No, I couldn't fail, I had to resist, they couldn't see me, they were all focused on him getting out of the Paladin!

Get out, come on, get out!

If I failed, everything Roman did for me would be worthless, Roman's faith in me would be meaningless! I couldn't allow it!

The cockpit slowly opened to let that bastard show his smile to the public.

«'Sup guys?»

Some soldiers went to arrest him, taking him away, while another one was digiting something on his scroll… they were closing it!

I didn't have time to think I had to run, but... what was that sensation? I felt my legs weak and every step becoming heavier…

It was… the aura! It was gone! Why?! Why now?!

The Paladin wasn't even close, but I counted perfectly the time to get on it, then why was my cover crashing so early?! Could it be...

«Gotcha, bitch!»

Could have been that… the bastard resist on purpose? He shouldn't have been able to know the level of my aura and so he bought time in order to force me to use it!

He looked at the Paladin to channel the attention of the soldiers on it and my disguise was gone as my aura. The ones near me yelled and the others on the upstairs opened fire on me.

The cockpit started to close itself while bullets were flying all around me.

Fear, pain, none of those could stop my charge for our freedom!

A bullet grazed my right arm; it hurted, it hurted a lot… but Roman was out there worrying about me… waiting for me!

With a last sprint and a jump I was able to grab the border of the cockpit and get in before it closed. Only then I noticed that my right leg was bleeding too, pierced by a bullet that passed trought the inner side of the thigh.

Before I could understand how to start it up, the Paladin's monitors turned on, showing me the analytics of the robot and the status of the weapons and the engine; then its fake AI welcomed me with a kind salutation on the screen:

"Welcome back, pilot."

That illusory kindness of the Paladin warmed a little my heart.

«In the name of Atlas, I order you to get out of that Paladin, If you resist we will be forced to use repressive methods!»

Who did they think they were talking to? I knew they just wanted to do an headshot on me…

I searched for the manual everywhere, but I couldn't find it… that monkey had probably thrown it away…

I had to use that secret technique, the one passed down from Roman, the art of smashing buttons with no logical order to do something, praying to not open the cockpit or let the robot explode...  
The red big button was always the one to activate something!

Yeah! Activate something like… missiles…

Flying all around the hangar they destroyed partially the roof and the walls all around, just some holes, but they damaged an atlesian structure… I loved this big guy!

I pressed another button that made the Paladin shoot close to some soldiers and I couldn't resist to burst out laughing, hearing some of those, probably rookies, crying in fear and watching them leaving their guns and running away. The next try blinded some of the rest with the lasers of the motion sensors, ceasing their fire and finally a digital control board opened in front of me, showing new windows to command the weapons, to move the robot …

It seemed easier than I expected driving a Paladin… I only had to get the hang of it and charge to work my way throught the base.

Sliding the target on the image of the entrance that overlooked the outside, I smashed once again the Big One and with a loud explosion, the gate blew apart.

The soldiers called for backup and I started to dash with my new prize.

-/-

That explosion was enough to make her fall dizzy on the ground and let me take a break peacefully and light a well-deserved cigar!

«You're not very smart, Buttline… you are worst than Beacon's students...»

She didn't say a world, getting up and holding her sword tighter. Now she was angry...

She charged once again in my direction with a lunge; but, unfortunately for her, I was tired of her joking sword skill so, loading the cane, I just aimed on her chest, before she disappeared in a flash of light. What was that now?!

«I didn't want to be like you, but if I had to do it in order to kill you… I'll be a scum too!»

Crumbling on the ground I could feel my aura vanished and my body left at the mercy of her vow pointed next to my throat. Was it her semblance or just a trick?

"I'll be a monster too!"

That was the worst way to call a genius like me, but that wasn't important in that moment I had to free myself first...

Her foot on my chest was heavier than I expected, even for an armed boot...

«You shoud get a diet, Buttline, or you'll become Fatline...»

«Can you be serious at least before dying?!»

«It would be boring for the both of us, don't you think?»

Passing my eyes over her body from the boot I saw the truth… there were an armored plate under her crashed armor!

«What the heck is that?!»

«My armor!»

«An armor under the atlasian uniform...»

That was…

. . .

Uncomftortable?

«How much wet are you under that uniform?»

«What?»

It was too easy to tease and taunt an immature girl like her… now I got her, but the more I made fun of her the angrier she became and the harder was becoming remaining alive...

«It must be a pain to dress two armors, am I right, Celine?»

«Yeah, it is… wait… did you called me…?»

Astonished, she shifted slightly her vow from my neck, staring me in the eyes.

«You deserved it… you got me. Nice job, kid.»

Leaving her vow sofly stab the ground next to my neck, her eye cried and her face shone with joy, raising up her punches.

«I did it! I finally did it!»

In the moment she said those words, an explosion blew up that joyful atmosphere.

Something broke the defenses of their base, and with heavy stomps, was running in my direction.

«What is happening?»

The cane fallen on my right side, so close, but yet so far from my hand...

«It's my buddy that has stolen the paladin and it's coming to take me away...»

«Not today...»

The faster way she had to kill me was the vow, so if she couldn't take it I could buy some time for Neo…

Punching the blade I let it fell on the ground, letting her miss the grasp.

«You damn…!»

She was unbalanced, it was my occasion.

Rolling on the left side, her press on my chest became weakier and so did her balance, making her fall on her butt. Finally free I immediately grabbed the cane still loaded and shooted on the ground in front of her to blind her with the explosion.

It's easier being a criminal with no corpses on your coscience.

The stomps were becoming louder as she was getting close to me and in a couple of minute she was in front of me, waving with the Paladin's giant robotic arm.

«Nice to see you again, Neo! Come on, let me in and get away from this Oumdamn base!»

The bullets rained from behind the robot and it was tanking it perfectly… I love that big guy!

The giant hand grabbed me and, opening the cockpit, Neo let me in, sitting on her legs.

«Wanna swap, love?»

She rolled her eyes with a strange smile and, once closed the cockpit, we started our great escape!


	11. No rest for the lovers

Introduced by Professor Goodwitch, I entered in Professor Ozpin's office.

He was sitting on his chair, looking outside in silence and sipping from his cup as always, as if he was waiting for someone or something.

«Welcome, Miss Rose, how can I help you?»

He said turning back to me, with the same smile of our first meeting and, like that day, he put the cup on the desk and looked toward me, waiting for an answer.

«I'm… ehm… I'd like to know if you… damn… now it sounds stupid...»

How could I tell him that I was there to identify an unidentified lover?!

Oh, damn, what was I thinking?!

«Miss Rose?»

«I don't need help to find him!»

«To find… who?»

Nice, the words slipped off my tongue...

The truth was revealed and I couldn't lie to him anymore...

Just a sigh and I started to tell my story.

«It's very sad, but… how should I help you to find your "cool uncle"?»

. . .

My shorter story…

«I see… so there is this Mister "R." that is playing a sort of mystery game...»

«Yes and I'm not a good player...»

«I see…»

He took a break before speaking again.

«First of all, why did you come here in my office?»

«Because I hoped to find him in the records…?»

Saying it loud, it sounded even more stupid...

«Miss Rose, do you have any idea of how many students' names start with the letter R in this school?»

«H-Hundreds…?»

«I don't know, I didn't count it. But I'm sure that the possibility to find Mister "R." here just by the first letter of his name is very low...»

And here it came, the sound of thousand Yangs laughing at me for this fail…

Fine, Mr. "R.", do you want to play this game with me?

I will show you why I am an huntress!

«Miss Rose.»

«I must go, Professor Ozpin.»

«Do you want some cookies?»

«I must stay, Professor Ozpin.»

I must stay.

\- / -

If I stayed just a little more on Neo's legs I was sure I would have their impression on my back... but fortunately, after a long chase, we managed to lose them and return safely to the base with our big loot.

«Nice job, Neo… I never thought, even for a minute, that you might fail...»

Just some couple of couple of seconds...

We arrived at the storage in the early morning and I had to admit that opening the cockpit was truly a relief. There was no more alarms, no more guards or bullets and... sadly, no more Buttline...

Opened the pit, I jumped out, landing on the knees and turning back, ready to catch Neo with open arms and a big smile.

«Now we can finally rest for a bit, our boss will be...»

«Pleased to see you safe...»

Oh my Oum, what a coincidence! I would never expected to see her awake so damn early in the morning to get her Oumdamn robot and I would never expected that my arms were way too spread to catch my little assistant. A big thud in front and inside of me, making a double the fear for a double trouble.

«Oh, good morning, boss…»

The wound I recently patched up on Neo's leg opened once again, leving her cry in pain on the ground and curse me with a cold glare, all while the blood started to stain in red the sleeve of her jacket I used to wrap the wound.

«Oh, Roman… I thought you cared more about your pawns...»

I forced myself to be patient, to remain focused on taking care one more time of neo's wound...

«Anyway, I'm happy to see you alive, Torchwick… I need to ask you something about Red...»

«What is it now?»

Why Red had to haunt me even when she wasn't there?!

«I met her at Beacon and she said that a girl like me gave her a present…»

In a moment the world became cold.

«...from a mysterious "R."...»

«Oh, Roman… I thought you cared more about your pawns...»

I forced myself to be patient, keep healing one more time Neo's wound...

«Anyway, I'm happy to see you alive, Torchwick… I need to ask you something about Red...»

«What is it now?»

Why Red had to haunt me even when she wasn't there?!

«I met her at the Beacon and she said that a girl like me gave her a present…»

In a moment the world became cold.

«...from a mysterious "R."...»

I could feel my heartbeat echoing in my hear, while my eyes run fastly to Neo's ones filled too with fear. I was lucky that I was bewtween them, so Cinder couldn't see our faces… But that was a short luck, soon Cinder would ask me the true question...

«Do you know...»

I needed to think of something quickly!

«...who is this girl, right?»

«I...»

I couldn't tell her our plans she would melt us down in an instant...

«I don't know her, why do you ask…?»

The ticking of her heels was slow as the one of a clock, echoing in the air. Just three steps and she would see Neo completely… Fine...

«Boss, I probably know what are you...»

Turning back to her, I felt my voice freeze in the throat, seeing her dark silhoutte enlighted by glowing flames and her eyes similar to molten pools of gold.

«What am I thinking, Torchwick…?»

That question was retorical, she didn't want to hear my answer, she just wanted to have a reason to doubt me…

«You think I have time to waste because that train is going to fill by itself…»

«You are shaking, Torchwick…»

Damn, betrayed by my own hands!

«I will ask you again: what am I thinking?»

«You think this is not a coincidence, but you know that it is, because if you trust me for this kind of jobs, then you know that I'm not so stupid to interfere in your plans…»

I would accuse Neo, but I knew that she couldn't know that girl was Cinder undercover…

«I know you aren't, but sometimes people forget that actions have consequences, I just wanted to remind this to you…»

«Well, thanks for the warning, Boss. I'd love to keep chatting with you, but I have a buddy that is dying, you know?»

Using Neo as a way to get rid of Cinder was truly a shame, but I was sure she would have understood in order to survive…

She nodded and, with a sweet smile, she turned back to the exit and, as she was leaving, she said:

«Give my regards to Ruby when you see her…»

She said, laughing, before disappearing out of the door.

. . .

She was playing with me… she had to… if she knew I was lying, I would be already dead…

Suddenly an hand grabbed my ankle and I instinctively aimed on the ground behind me with my stick, fearing something… fearing Neo…

Putting down the cane, I bowed on my knees and caressed her hair to calm her down. It wasn't in my style being so nervous in front of a woman, but She wasn't it, she wasn't even a human…

She was something more purely cruel, someone who valued people lives only depending on her interests…

Someone who managed to subvert the natural order of society and lead around one of the bigger criminal organizations in the world: the White Fang.

She was the True Evil.

\- / -

Cookies were evil, they used their marvelous smell to charm people and to force to keep eating; I had to kill several before leaving professor Ozpin's office, but now I was finally free to keep searching for that "R." guy…

Wait!

What if he's not a guy? It would be strange, but It could explain why…?

No, I didn't know any girl whose name started with an "R"…

...

What if I stopped to try to find out who is this guy, waiting for his next move instead? Would it be alright or would I be the icy-hearted one...?

After all, if he sent the box with her friend... he had to be a little shy too, right?

A cute shy guy who loved me… that sounded really good for me!

We could live our scolastic love story, without getting the spotlight and then behead and sewer some grimm under the moon light…

That would be so romantic...

\- / -

Was it worth dying for love?

Even if it was a fake one?

The world of priority was revolving around me chaotically and confusing, upsetting my mind and leaving me alone to judge the better path to survive:

Betray Cinder's trust or keep facing Red?

Both ways would have consequences, different ones, but with the same ending: Death.

If we sticked with the plan, Cinder would surely start to being suspicious and would send those kids after us the first time we slipped; but if I did nothing to decieve Red, she would keep make everything more complicated…

And if the plan failed, who would pay the consequences?

The minions…

So, it seemed that I had only one choice: decieve both parties!

I had to be fast, smart and persuasive, the more I waited to make her mine, the harder will be to hide it to Cinder.

«Let's go Neo, we must get the job done…»

Neo was behind their lines, I needed only to became a lovable lover and an handsome little hunter for that Little Riding Hood.


	12. The game of love!

There was nothing more relaxing than cleaning my dear Crescent Rose after a whole day of… whatever professor Port taught.

It was an hard job and I had to do it right, so I had to do it on my bed…

. . .

On Yang's bed.

She would never notice the difference between her motorbike's oil and the dishwashing soap… or at least, I hoped so…

Anyway I just needed a sponge, the bottle of soap, some of bicarbonate and… I had no idea how they ended up on my hand while I was still sitting on the bed, speaking to myself…

I slowly turned my head toward the direction where the objects came from and then I saw her, the mysterious girl, friend of the mysterious Mr. "R.", smiling at me with the box of bicarbonate in her left hand and extending it to me.

«Ehm… Hi.»

She was… in front of me. Now. After days of searching, just when I decided to give up to find him…

It was a joke, right?

Were we looking for each other all the time? What if I had never stopped? What if…?

A sudden sound woke me up and I saw her once again, kneed next to me, waving her right hand and extending the box again with a soft smile.

«Thanks…»

Without thinking about it, I smiled back and took it, nodding to her... and then the room became quiet again, with me taking care of my weapon and her quietly watching my work.

The hand passed slowly on the metal, caressing it, cuddling it…

She was my first friend, the one who lead me where I was…

Without Crescent Rose I would probably be nothing.

She couldn't speak, but I felt that she felt the same sinergy I did…

Suddenly, in the middle of my thoughts, another hand covered mine and then, looking up, I saw her face in front of mine and closer, VERY closer than before.

My cheeks started to lighten and my hands to shake, while my heart was rushing and panicking for being all of a sudden so close to her.

«I-I-Is it s-s-s-som-m-mething o-on m-m-my face?»

Surely a crack on my face, which pretended to be some sort of smile to not being rude in front of her way too expansive attitude.

My hand froze on the metal and hers, instead of leaving its back, started to cuddle it with a caring, giggling.

I tried to say something but the atmosphere was so warm… so ethereal… it would have been a waste spoiling it with some useless babbling, so I kept quiet, letting our eyes dance in the yellow light of the lamp.

Her forced silence was surely painful but as with Crescent Rose, I could feel something in her, something that made me feel safe…

Her hands moved as she gave me a slow hug, holding me tight and caressing my back, petting the cloak which filled the silence with its rustle.

I could stay forever in her arms, feeling treated as a… partner…? RIGHT!

«E-Ehm… I-Im sorry for interrupting you, but now that you are here, I-I-I need to know who is your friend. What is his name…?»

At the risk of being pushy I held her hands, begging for her reply.

She sighed annoyed and pointed the desk next to the door with a nod, but I didn't…

. . .

Right, the paper.

Getting up from the bed and releasing her hand, I walked to the desk, then I grabbed a pencil, an eraser and some white papers. The perfect mute translator!

. . .

The more I thought about it, the more it became a cruel joke…

«There…»

I gave her the tools with that shame still on my face…

I shook my head to clean my mind and focus on the main theme:

«Who is this guy…?»

"A friend of mine."

«I-I know, but what is his name?»

"The name his parents gave him."

She replied giggling…

She was teasing me for no reason and it was frustrating, but at least I knew that my admirer was a guy…

«What name did they give him…?»

"The name they liked more."

It was TRULY frustrating! Why did she have to give me a bait and then hide it?

«What is it?!»

"Why do you need to know?"

I froze again.

«B-Because…»

Could it really be love, for a person I probably never saw in my life…? Or was it just a childish wish to have a somebody who loved me like in the fairy tales…?

"Do you love him too?"

«I… I don't know… it's strange, because I probably don't know him… BUT I'm happy to be important for him and…»

The words came out of my mouth as they were in my head, spiraling in a never-ending confused babbling…

A tap on my shoulder made it stop and, reading one more time the papers on the bed, the last one captured again my attention:

"Do you love him too?"

That was the center of the discussion and the more I tought about it, the more I needed to know more about him and seeing him.

If he liked someone like me, it was impossible that I didnt like him too!

Buut…

«I wouldn't say love… I rather say... ehm… I'd love to know him and after that… we… would… see…»

How could I fool her if I couldn't fool myself?!

Damn, fine, just speak the truth, Ruby Rose, speak… the…

«Ehy, Sis, we are baaaa…»

Nope.

«Ehy, Yang... look who has come for a visit!»

In a second Yang's eyes started to sparkle and, after sharing a glance with Blake on her side, she appeared in front of our guest with a dash.

«Hello, All-ice… How'ya doing today?»

And there we were again, with another person under the spotlight of Yang's invasive attentions…

Once she leant in front of the still-no-name-girl, she passed slowly her right hand through the hair and smiled with a wink, trying to get any reaction from her but with poor results: just a puzzled stare and some blink.

«Ehm… is she broken?»

«Yang!»

Why?

Why?!

WHY?!

Why did they have to come just when I was trying to clear my head...?

«That was… mean.»

«Oh, come on, it was just a prank… don't Blake me for this...»

The room was getting colder...

«Anyway...»

After freezing in disappointment Blake, she turned back to her first victim, trying to keep her… "whatever it was what she was doing"...

«I'm happy to see that you come again… did your friend finally remembered to present himself?»

Smiling, she nodded and with a sigh she took from her pocket a scrap of paper on which was written:

"Romance is the name, Love is my game."

Once Yang read it, she passed it to Blake, putting it on her bed.

«Cryptic messages, your job, Professor Belladonna.»

Never disturbing Blake while she read. Never!

The last time I did it, she obliged me to read twenty pages of Ninjas of Love and that was…!

…

Interesting.

…

But forbidden!

…

Amazingly forbidden…

«Fine…»

A sigh and an eyes roll before starting the investigation.

«That is...»

«That is…?»

We knew that it wasn't polite echoing somebody, but the curiosity was sooooo great...

«So… romantic and mysterious… you're lucky Ruby...»

So she said with a proud smile, before resume her reading.

«Thanks, Blake... »

I was happy that she was happy for me, but now it didn't help...

«So, who is the guy?!»

«Did I look like a fortune teller?»

«You look like an angel...»

A pause.

«It won't work on me, Yang...»

«Yang'it!»

She said snapping her fingers and stomping the ground dramatically

«Anyway, is it from the Ruby's lover, right?»

The girl agreed, so it was a new proof that the guy really existed!

«Is he really so shy to send a carrier chicken to send his messages?»

The stare became more intense and the whole room finally welcomed back the true Yang among us…

«In any case, can we at least see a picture of him?»

She shook her head sorry, lowering it and with a sigh looking back to Yang.

«Can we ask why…?»

She nodded and then moved the right hand to write on the air with the same warm smile on her face.

Right, she was mute...

Sat on my bed in a regal pose, she changed the order of her crossed legs, winking to Yang whose cheeks became light red.

After sending a kiss back to her with a smirk, the triumphant Yang nudged Blake laid on the bed who, exhausted, patted her head to please her.

«Nice job, Yang...»

It was fun to see that Yang was the only person capable of interacting normally with Blake while she read.

«Thanks, Blake~!»

With a cruel decision I grabbed the hand of the guest and dragged her out of the room.

«I'm sorry, Blake.»

Leaving her alone and sealed in the tight cuddly hug of my sister...

In the game of love, some sacrifice are needed.


	13. It seemed like Roman

In the game of war, some sacrifice are needed, in order to save a life.

Sure, this train would probably extinguish the population of the city with the explosions and the grimm invasion, but…

Would it be enough?

Would a little extermination really be enough to disclose the fake bravery of Vale's huntsmen?

I didn't think so.

But those orders, those "plans", were coming from the top and we had to obey or… disappear in the dust, literally.

Nevertheless, at the moment I had nothing to fear of: the plan was going well, those beasts were making a great job loading the train and Cinder had come in my room only twice…

According to my calculations, the train would be ready to explode within a couple of weeks, way more soon than what Cinder thought!

Even in terrorism, I was still the best.

So, what to do first…?

Next week I had to stand up in front of a great audience, full of empty-headed protesters, to get their approval and trust, showing them my new big gun...

Next…?

Oh, right!

Red.

Tonight Neo should come back with the reply…

I had to admit, that the message I sent to Little Red was so romantic, poetic and mysterious that I could fall in love for myself!

Even in love, I was stll the best.

The last thing to do…

It was understand how to drive this damn machine!

\- / -

How was I supposed to play the matchmaker? With a scrap of paper and my eloquence?

I tried to convince Roman to give me more than a catchphrase, but he told me that I had to be patient, that love didn't bloom in a day. We didn't have time enough to wait Red's non-existent detective skills!

«So what about you...? What is your name?»

The paper was being boring, outdated and painful for my hand, so I took the "fake" scroll from my pocket and started to write on it, to make it faster.

"I have no name… the guy in love with you pulled me off the street when we were both children.

The name he gave me was a joke, a mere similarity between me and his favorite ice cream: Neopolitan…"

Yeah, a great thief with no naming creativity...

«Neopolitan… it's a cute name, I like it!»

"So how should I call you? Little Red Riding Hood...?"

«That's too loooooong… just call me Ruby! Simple, cute and-»

"I love it."

Right in front of her face, which had become red like the cape, I saw her fragile smile and then I understood, that there was only one way to push her over the line: Roman had to be subtle and choose just one single and romantic surprise.

A wink, a compliment and she was already on the edge, imagine what would happen if he gave her more than some letters…

"I'm finally here, little Red. After weeks of letters, after all we've been through, keeping it secret…"

This is what he would say, coming in from the window of her room, blessed by the dim light of the moon…

She would be surely surprised, figuring out who this _Mr.R_ was and a little shiver would go down her spine.

"R-Roman… Torchwick…?"

"That's my name, Little Red…"

A soft smile cursed by the darkness of the night and his bright eye from her blanket back to her wide-opened eyes.

After a first moment of confusion, she would become more nervous with her beating heart and the pathetical slight reddening of her cheeks.

. . .

What an annoying reaction, for someone who waited an eternity, just to reach him...

. . .

Later, when Roman would start walking towards the bed, a silent and warm feeling would start burning inside her…

She waited that moment, she waited his voice, his touch... his grasp….. his passion!

No longer apart, no longer cold, no longer victims of their own love…

"M-Mine is…!"

A quick forefinger to stop her babbling followed by a tiny creaking and rustle, while the owner climbed the bed, unseen by the other fools…

The danger of being caught would make everything more spicy, the fact it is illegal, even more ROMANtic…

«...and that was ANOTHER pun of Yang… I'm very, very, VERY sorry for my sister. She is a good person, but with a quipped sense of humor...»

. . .

What she was talking about?

«Anyway… what is your name again...?»

Was she serious…?

"Neopolitan…"

She blushed once more, probably realizing how much empty-headed she was...

«Right! Y-You already told me… sorry...»

I would have loved mocking her for this, but the clock was ticking and I had to report back to Roman.

"So…"

A little suspance to let her calm down and...

"Do you like him?"

«E-Ehm… I...»

Red, again… geez, what kind of hero was her? Did Roman really have problems with this brat?

«I don't know… it's all so sudden and… and...»

Those eyes, those pitiful eyes… I knew that expression, I knew it really well...

"It's just a fantasy only until you believe it is."

«W-What…?»

It got harder to digit on the screen…

It wasn't a mask...

It was me.

"If you let him leave… you would regret it forever…"

If I let him go…

. . .

Wait, why am I thinking it?!

Roman is my partner, my friend… my light… he would never betray me for something more emotional than a night of…

. . .

Would he do it…?

«You are right...»

Am I?

. . .

Right… it wasn't for me…

«After all he has done to talk to me, after everything you had to bear...»

She was shyly laughing to defuse the situation, someone so weak wouldn't ever get a chance with Roman…

. . .

That was the plan, right…?

So why I was so mad…?

Why I was so afraid?

I decided this…

I decided to bury my heart for Roman's sake!

«A-Are you alright...?»

I had to put on my mask, before she figured out the truth…

"Yeah, I am. It's just sad seeing you so hesitant… it seems that my friend failed with his first approach…"

«N-N-N-Nonononono! H-He doesn't, I swear! He doesn't!»

I hadn't the time even to think about a reply about it...

«I-It's just… It's just not fair for both of us… we should wait seeing each other before deciding something so important...»

It was pointless to keep pushing on that route, I had to change my path.

"Wanna eat something?"

«Oh, ok! Where do you like to go?»

"Neo's Neo ice cream parlour?"

«Neo's Neo…?»

"It is the place where he takes me when I'm sad."

And anyway I needed some ice cream to cool myself...

. . .

Yeah, that was nice.

«Alright! As your new friend, it's my duty to bring back the smile on your face!»

Even if she was my enemy at work and in love…

It was warm to see her energy and her unselfish help…

It seemed like home…

It seemed like Roman.


End file.
